wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Golem/17
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Maj Na pytanie, jaką dziś mamy datę — — słońce tak żarzyło, jak w połowie lata, a zmęczone drzewo na podwórcu puściło kilka pączków — dozorca więzienny z początku milczał, a potem mi szepnął, że jest piętnastego maja. Właściwie nie powinien był mi tego mówić, gdyż nie wolno rozmawiać z więźniami — zwłaszcza ci, którzy jeszcze się nie przyznali do winy, muszą być utrzymywani w nieświadomości co do czasu. Zatem całe trzy miesiące byłem już w więzieniu, a jednak ciągle żadna wiadomość nie doszła mnie ze świata. Gdy nadchodził wieczór, łagodne dźwięki klawikordu''klawikord'' — instrument klawiszowy strunowy, prototyp fortepianu. dochodziły poprzez zakratowane okno, które teraz z powodu gorących dni bywało otwarte. Jak mnie objaśnił jeden z więźniów, grała córka odźwiernego. Dzień i noc marzyłem o Miriam. Co się z nią dzieje? Czasami miałem pocieszające uczucie, jakoby moje myśli przenikały do niej i stały u jej łoża, w czasie snu uśmierzającą dłoń kładąc jej na skroniach. Potem znów w chwilach beznadziejności, gdy jeden po drugim z moich towarzyszów towarzyszów — dziś popr. forma D. lm: towarzyszy. więziennych wzywany był na posłuchanie — tylko ja nie — dręczyła mnie głucha trwoga, że może ona już dawno umarła. Wtedy zadawałem losowi pytania, czy ona żyje, czy nie, czy jest zdrowa, czy chora — i wróżba garści słomy, które wydobywałem z siennika, miała mi dać odpowiedź. Prawie za każdym razem „wychodziło źle”; starałem się więc ryć w swej duszy — by wykonać rzut oka w przyszłość: szukałem w swym wnętrzu, gdzie ukryta była tajemnica, by pochwycić prawdę pozornie ubocznym pytaniem, czy jeszcze dla mnie zabłyśnie dzień radości i uśmiechu. Wyrocznia zawsze odpowiadała mi: tak — a wówczas przez godzinę byłem szczęśliwy i zadowolony. Jak roślina, co w tajemnicy rośnie i zakwita, powoli rozwinęła się we mnie niezrozumiała, głęboka miłość do Miriam — i nie pojmowałem, żem mógł tyle razy obok niej siedzieć i z nią rozmawiać, a jednak nie zauważyłem jasno i wyraziście tego uczucia. Pełne dreszczu pragnienie, aby i ona z podobną tkliwością myślała o mnie, dochodziło w takich momentach do przeczucia pewności — i gdym w korytarzu słyszał kroki, to lękałem się niemal, że mogą mnie wyprowadzić i wypuścić na wolność, a moje marzenie rozprószy się w szorstkiej rzeczywistości świata zewnętrznego. Ucho moje przez długi czas mego aresztu stało się tak czujnie, że chwytało najlżejszy szmerek. Codziennie w chwili, gdy nadchodziła noc, słyszałem w dali jadący powóz; łamałem sobie głowę, kto w nim mógł siedzieć. Coś szczególnie dziwacznego było w tej myśli, że tam na zewnątrz są ludzie, którzy mogą czynić i nie czynić, co im się podoba, którzy się mogą swobodnie poruszać — chodzić tu i tam — i nie odczuwają z tego powodu żadnej niewymownej rozkoszy! Że i ja kiedyś znów będę tak szczęśliwy i będę mógł w promieniach słońca krążyć po ulicach — tego nie byłem sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Dzień, w którym Angelinę miałem w objęciach, zdawał mi się należeć do jakiegoś przeminionego, zaginionego bytu; myślałem o tym znowu z lekką tęsknotą, jakiej doznaje ten, co otworzył książkę i znajduje w niej powiędłe kwiaty, które mu w latach młodzieńczych ofiarowała kochanka. Czy stary Zwak wciąż jeszcze co wieczora z Vrieslanderem i Prokopem siadują „Pod Cebrem” i w wyschniętej Eulalii budzą oburzenie? Nie, to był maj — czas, w którym Zwak ze swym teatrem kukiełek błądzi po prowincji i na zielonych łąkach wygrywa historię sinobrodego rycerza. Siedziałem w celi samotny. — Vossatka, podpalacz, mój jedyny towarzysz na ten tydzień, parę godzin temu zaprowadzony został do sędziego śledczego. Przesłuchanie trwało dziwnie długo. Oto żelazny rygiel u drzwi zazgrzytał. Z promienną od radości twarzą wpadł do celi Vossatka, rzucił tłumok ubrania na pryczę i z szybkością wiatru zaczął się przebierać. Kostium więzienny — sztukę po sztuce — z przekleństwem rzucał na podłogę. — Nic mi nie mogli dowieść, te dranie! Nic! Podpalenie! — A jakże! wskazującym palcem dotknął dolnej powieki, rozszerzając oko po łobuzersku. Na Vossatkę za młode wy głupcy! Wiatr był — powiedziałem. No i na tym stanęło. Teraz niech sobie szukają wiatru w polu! No, serwus, dziś wieczorem. To się wyrówna. U Loisiczka! Rozwarł ramiona i zatańczył „tupanego”: Tylko raz w życiu kwi-iitnie maj! — Nałożył sobie małą ceratową czapeczkę na głowę. — — Ale — właśnie — to pana zaciekawi, panie hrabio! Wie pan nowinę''Wie pan nowinę'' — dziś popr.: Zna pan nowinę?? Pański przyjaciel, Lois, wyłamał się, uciekł! Właśnie tam na górze dowiedziałem się o tym u tych drani. Już przeszłego miesiąca — wypłynął sobie na łąkę — i jest teraz het — het za górami — — tu palcami uderzył się kilkakrotnie w rękę. — Acha, pilnik! — pomyślałem sobie i uśmiechnąłem się. — Tedy, życzę panu, panie grafie''graf'' — tytuł arystokratyczny w krajach niemieckojęzycznych. — podpalacz po koleżeńsku rękę mi podał — aby pan możliwie w najprędszym czasie odzyskał wolność, A jeżeli panu kiedy zabraknie pieniędzy, to niech pan tylko u Loisiczka zapyta o czarnego Vossatkę. Każda dziewucha mnie panu wskaże! Tak! Zatem serwus, panie hrabio. Było mi bardzo przyjemnie. Jeszcze stał we drzwiach, gdy strażnik wprowadził do celi nowego więźnia, znajdującego się pod śledztwem. Od pierwszego rzutu oka poznałem w nim alfonsa''alfons'' — mężczyzna czerpiący zyski z prostytucji kobiet. w żołnierskiej czapce, który kiedyś raz stał koło mnie w czasie ulewy w łukowej bramie na Kogucim Zaułku. Miła niespodzianka! Może on wiedział cokolwiek o Hillelu i Zwaku — i o innych? Chciałem natychmiast zacząć go rozpytywać, ale ten ku memu najwyższemu zdumieniu z tajemniczą miną położył palec na ustach, dając w ten sposób wskazówkę, abym milczał. Dopiero gdy drzwi z zewnątrz były zamknięte i gdy ucichły kroki dozorcy na korytarzu, odżył. Serce mi biło ze wzruszenia. Co to znaczy? Czyż on mnie znał? I czego chce? Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką uczynił alfons, było to, że siadł i zdjął but z lewej nogi. Potem zębami wyciągnął czopek z obcasa, wyjął z próżni, jaka powstała od czopka — małą, zgiętą żelazną blaszkę; oderwał widocznie słabo tylko przybitą podeszwę i z dumną miną wręczył mi to wszystko. Wszystko z pośpiechem wiatru — i nie zważając ani trocha na moje podniecone pytania. — Tak! miłe ukłony od pana Charouska! — Byłem tak oszołomiony, że słowa nie mogłem wymówić. — Niech pan weźmie tę blaszkę, a w nocy pan nią roztworzy podeszwę. Albo w ogóle, kiedy nikt nie będzie widział. — Bo proszę pana — objaśniał mnie alfons z miną pełną powagi — w środku znajdzie pan tam liścik od pana Charouska. W nadmiarze wruszenia rzuciłem się alfonsowi na szyję, a łzy trysnęły mi z oczu. Odsunął mnie łagodnie i mówił z wyrzutami: — Niechże się pan opamięta, panie von Pernath! Minuty czasu nie mamy do stracenia. Może zaraz się wydać, że jestem w fałszywej celi. Franek i ja u odźwiernego zamieniliśmy sobie numery. Musiałem zrobić mocno głupią minę, bo alfons mówił dalej: — Jeżeli pan tego nie rozumie, to nic nie znaczy. Koniec końców: jestem tu i basta. — Niech mi pan powie — przerwałem mu — niech mi pan, panie — — panie — „Wencel” — dopomógł mi więzień — nazywam się Piękny Wencel! — Niech mi pan panie, l, co robi archiwariusz Hillel — i co słychać z jego córką? — Na to nie ma czasu — przerwał mi niecierpliwie piękny Wencel. Przecież lada chwila mogą mnie stąd wylać! Zatem: jestem tu dlatego, żem się przyznał do rabunku extra''extra'' (z łac.) — dodatkowo. — — — Jak to, więc tylko dla mego powodu — aby móc się do mnie dostać — popełniłeś rabunek — panie Wencel? — pytałem wstrząśnięty. Alfons kiwnął pogardliwie głową: — Gdybym rzeczywiście rabunek popełnił, tobym się do niego nie ł! Co pan sobie o mnie myśli? — Zacząłem powoli rozumieć. Poczciwy chłop użył podstępu, aby mi do więzienia przemycić list Charouska. — A w dodatku — zrobił bardzo zamyśloną minę — muszę pana nauczyć efilepsji''efilepsji'' — zniekształcone słowo epilepsja, czyli padaczka.. — Czego? — Efilepsji. Niech no pan pilnie patrzy i dokładnie uważa na wszystko. — Naprzód wykrzywić trzeba gębę — tak! — wydął policzki, poruszał nimi w prawo i w lewo jak ktoś, kto płucze usta. Potem piana z ust wychodzi — to się robi tak i — pokazał, jak to się robi z zupełną naturalnością. Potem ściskam duży palec pięścią. — Potem wywracam oczy — jął''jąć'' (daw.) — zacząć. okropnie zezować — potem, a to jest najtrudniejsze — zaczynam krzyczeć i wyć okropnie. O tak: ba-bu-bu! i zarazem upadam na ziemię. — Runął w całej długości na podłogę, aż ziemia jękła — i wstając powiedział: To jest naturalna efilepsja — jak tego nas nauczył doktor Hulbert w „Batalionie”. — Rzeczywiście, łudząco podobne — rzekłem — ale do czego to wszystko służy? — Bo wtedy cię z celi wyprowadzą — objaśnił Piękny Wencel. — Doktor Rozenblatt jest to ostatnie bydlę. Wszystko mu jedno. Kiedy już ktoś zdycha do cna, Rosenblatt zawsze powie: chłop zdrów jak ryba. Tylko efilepsji boi się jak byk czerwonej płachty! Jeżeli kto umie to zrobić, to zaraz go przeniosą do celi dla chorych! — — — A wtedy wydostać się stamtąd to zabawka dziecinna — i tajemniczo dodał szeptem — kraty w oknie celi szpitalnej są przepiłowane i tylko słabo gnojem zaklepane! To jest tajemnica batalionu! — Parę nocy jeno''jeno'' (daw.) — tylko. czujnie bacz''baczyć'' (daw.) — patrzeć, uważać, zwracać uwagę., a gdy zobaczy pan z dachu w okno spływającą pętlę na sznurze — podnieś pan lekko kratę, byle nikt tego nie zauważył, włóż ramiona w pętlę, a my pociągniemy pana na dach — i spuścimy na drugiej stronie na ulicę. — I basta! — Dlaczegóż mam z więzienia uciekać? Przecież jestem niewinny. — To nic nie znaczy. Uciec można zawsze — odpowiedział piękny Wencel, a z podziwu oczy mu aż się zaokrągliły. Całej swej elokwencji''elokwencja'' — zdolność do efektownych i przekonujących wypowiedzi. użyć musiałem, aby ten cały obłędny plan, wynik jakiejś nauki batalionu — przedstawić mu jako bezowocny. Że ja „dar boży” odrzucałem i wolałem czekać, aż sam przez się odzyskam swobodę — było mu to niezrozumiałe. — W każdym razie dziękuje panu i waszym dzielnym towarzyszom jak najserdeczniej — rzekłem wzruszony i uścisnąłem mu rękę. — Kiedy minie ten ciężki dla mnie czas, pierwszą dla mnie rzeczą będzie wszystkim wam okazać wdzięczność. — To niepotrzebne — rzekł przyjacielsko Wencel. — Jak pan postawi parę szklanek Pilznera, z wdzięcznością przyjmiemy, ale nic więcej. Pan Charousek, który teraz jest naszym skarbnikiem w batalionie, opowiadał nam już, że pan potajemnie czyni dobrodziejstwa. Mamże mu co powiedzieć, jeżeli za parę dni znów wyjdę? — Proszę — rzekłem szybko — proszę — niech pan mu powie, żeby zechciał iść do Hillela i zawiadomić go, jak jestem niespokojny o zdrowie jego córki Miriam. Pan Hillel niechaj ciągle na nią baczy. Czy zapamięta pan nazwisko: Hillel. — Hirrel? — Nie: Hillel. — Hiller? — Nie: Hil-lel. Wencel niemało języka sobie nałamał na tym niemożliwym dla Czecha imieniu, ale w końcu owładnął jego wymową z kwaśnym grymasem. — I jeszcze jedno: żeby Charousek — bardzo gorąco o to go proszę — dowiedział się o „szlachetnej damie” wszystkiego, co tylko może. Już on będzie wiedział, co to za jedna. — To pan pewnie myśli o tej hrabskiej muszce, co to migdaliła się z Niemcem, doktorem Sapoli. — O, ta już się rozwiodła i pojechała sobie z dzieckiem i doktorem Sapoli. — Pan to wie na pewno? Czułem, jak mi głos zadrżał. Choć radowałem się wielce z powodu Angeliny — to jednak serce mi skurczyło się na chwilę. Ileż to ja dla niej przecierpiałem trosk — a teraz — — — byłem zapomniany. Może istotnie uwierzyła, żem popełnił morderstwo dla rabunku. Gorzki posmak jął''jąć'' (daw.) — zacząć. mię dusić w gardle. Alfons zdaje się z przenikliwym poczuciem, które czasem się zdarza u zatraconych ludzi w sprawach miłości — odgadł, jak mi to było przykro, gdyż patrzył w stronę i nic nie mówił. — Bo może pan wie, co słychać z panną Miriam, córką pana Hillela. Czy pan ją zna? — zapytałem natarczywie. — Miriam? Miriam? — Twarz Wencla pomarszczyła się z zamyślenia. — Miriam? Czy ona często bywa nocą u Loisiczka? Mimo woli się uśmiechnąłem. — Nie! Bynajmniej — nie bywa. — No, to jej nie znam — powiedział sucho Wencel. Milczeliśmy chwilę. Może tam w liście jest co o niej, taką sobie robiłem nadzieję. — Ale tego Wassertruma też diabeł porwał — nagle zaczął znów Wencel — może pan już o tym słyszał? Podskoczyłem ze zdumienia. — No właśnie — Wencel wskazał na swe gardło. — Lu, lu — mówię panu! To ci było straszne. Kiedy sklep otworzyli, bo go przez parę dni nie było widać, ja naturalnie byłem tam pierwszy, jakże inaczej! — A tam on — ten jucha Wassertrum siedział ci na parszywym fotelu, z piersi krew mu się sączyła — a oczy miał jakby szklane — — — Pan wie — ja jestem chłop mocny jak koń, ale mówię panu, jakem to zobaczył, wszystko mi się w oczach przekręciło — i myślałem, że zemdleję — — Dopiero powoli musiałem sam sobie tłumaczyć sprawę: Wencel, powiedziałem, Wencel, obudź się — przecie to tylko umarły Żyd! — W gardle miał wbity pilnik, a w sklepie u niego wszystko było wywrócone do góry nogami. — Oczywiście morderstwo z rabunkiem. — Pilnik — pilnik! Oddech mi zlodowaciał ze zgrozy. — Pilnik! Tak więc znalazł on swoją drogę. — — Wiem też, kto to był — mówił po chwili Wencel półgłosem. — Nikt inny, mówię panu, tylko ten dziobaty Lois. — Ja, panie, znalazłem w sklepie na podłodze jego nóż kieszonkowy — i szybko ukryłem, aby go policja nie zabrała i nie rzuciła się na chłopca. Przez jakieś podziemne przejście dostał się do sklepu — — — Jednym rzutem przerwał mowę, parę sekund słuchał z natężeniem, rzucił się na pryczę — i zaczął przeraźliwie chrapać. Niemal w tej samej chwili klucz zazgrzytał we drzwiach celi — dozorca wszedł i gniewnym wzrokiem spoglądał na mnie. Zrobiłem minę obojętną, a Wencla ledwie się można było dobudzić. Dopiero po wielu uderzeniach podniósł się — i jak pijany ze snu chwiejnie wyszedł z celi, a za nim strażnik. W gorączkowym napięciu rozwarłem''rozewrzeć'' (daw.) — otworzyć. list Charouska i czytałem: „12 maja. Drogi mój przyjacielu i dobroczyńco! Tydzień za tygodniem oczekiwałem, że będziesz pan wolny, ciągle na próżno — próbowałem wszelkich możliwych sposobów, aby zebrać dla pana materiał, usuwający obciążenie, ale nic nie mogłem znaleźć. Prosiłem sędziego śledczego, by przyspieszył przesłuchanie, ale za każdym razem mówił mi, że nie może nic na to poradzić — że to sprawa administracji, nie jego. Biurokratyczne ciemięstwo''ciemięstwo'' — prześladowanie.! Dopiero teraz, przed godziną udało mi się coś, z czego najlepszych spodziewam się wyników: dowiedziałem się, że Jaromir sprzedał Wassertrumowi złoty zegarek, który po aresztowaniu swego brata Loisa znalazł w jego łóżku. U Loisiczka, gdzie, jak pan wie, niemało kręci się detektywów, krąży wieść, że zegarek zamordowanego Zottmana — którego trupa zresztą dotąd nie odkryto, jako corpus delicticorpus delicti — (łac.) przedmiot przestępstwa. znaleziony został u pana. Wszystko i inne rzeczy zrozumiałem w lot: Wassertrum et ceteraet cetera (łac.) — i tak dalej.. Natychmiast Jaromira sobie zjednałem, dałem mu 1000 florenów''floren'' — złota moneta z Florencji, często naśladowana przez mennice innych krajów. —”. List opuściłem z rąk i łzy radości w oczach mi zabłysły: tylko Angelina mogła Charouskowi dać taką sumę. Ani Zwak, ani Prokop, ani Vrieslander nie mieli tyle pieniędzy — A więc nie zapomniała o mnie. Czytałem dalej: „1000 florenów dałem mu i obiecałem 2000 florenów, jeżeli wraz ze mną natychmiast pójdzie na policję — i przyzna, że ten zegarek bratu swemu w domu zwędził i sprzedał. Ale to wszystko może stać się dopiero wówczas, gdy ten list przez Wencla dostanie się do pana. Czas pili''pilić'' — naglić.. Niech pan jednak będzie pewien: to się stać musi. Jeszcze dzisiaj. Daję za to głowę. — Nie wątpię ani chwili, że Lois popełnił zabójstwo i że zegarek jest Zottmana. Jeżeli wbrew oczekiwaniu zegarek ten nie jest Zottmana — wówczas Jaromir wie, co robić: w każdym razie ten zegarek znaleziony u pana określi jako sobie znany. Śmiało więc niech pan patrzy w przyszłość i niech pan nie wątpi. Dzień, w którym pan będzie wolny, może jest niedaleki. Czy pomimo to nadejdzie dzień, w którym my zobaczymy się z sobą? O tym nie wiem. Prawie rzekłbym: nie wierzę w to, gdyż idę szybko ku końcowi, a i, e. Ale jednej rzeczy niech pan będzie pewny: my się y. Jeżeli nie w tym życiu i nie jako umarli w tamtym życiu, to w dniu, kiedy czas się wypełni, gdy, jak to stoi w Biblii, Pan usty''usty'' — dziś popr. forma N. lm: ustami. swymi wypluje tych, co nie byli ani zimni, ani gorący — niech się pan nie dziwi, że ja tak mówię! Nigdy o tych rzeczach z panem nie mówiłem i, gdy pan raz wypowiedział słowo „Kabała”, uchyliłem się od wyjaśnień, ale — co wiem, to wiem. Może pan rozumie, co ja myślę, a jeżeli nie, to proszę wielce, niech pan przekreśli w swej pamięci to, com powiedział. — — Raz w stanie delirium''delirium'' — stan zaburzenia świadomości. — wydawało mi się, że na pańskiej piersi były jakieś znaki. Może być, że mi się śniło na jawie. Niech pan przypuści, o ile by pan mnie istotnie nie rozumiał, że miałem pewne rozeznania wewnętrzne, prawie od dzieciństwa, a które mnie poprowadziły na szczególną drogę; rozeznania, które się nie pokrywają z tym, czego uczy lub czego, chwała Bogu, jeszcze nie zna medycyna; spodziewać się też należy, że nigdy ich nie podda swym doświadczeniom. Ale nie dałem się ogłupić nauką, której najwyższy cel jest: założyć „poczekalnię”, którą jak najlepiej można wyzyskiwać. Jednakże dość o tym. Raczej panu opowiem, co się stało w czasie pańskiej nieobecności. W końcu kwietnia Wassertrum doszedł do tego, że moja sugestia zaczęła na niego oddziaływać. Poznałem to stąd, że stale na ulicy gestykulował i głośno mówił sam ze sobą. Jest to pewny znak, że myśli danego człowieka są w stanie burzy, która w nim huczy i nad nim panuje. Potem kupił sobie karnet''karnet'' — niewielki notatnik. i robił notatki. Pisał. Tak jest, pisał. Nie mogę się nie śmiać. Pisał. Potem poszedł do notariusza. Na dole w piwnicy swej wiedziałem, co on tam na górze robił: układał testament. Że on mnie spadkobiercą wyznaczy — o tym zresztą nie myślałem. Dostałbym pewnie tańca świętego Wita''taniec świętego Wita'' — neurologiczna choroba wieku dziecięcego, charakteryzująca się niekontrolowanym pobudzeniem ruchowym; nazwa naukowa: pląsawica Sydenhama. z radości, że mi to przypadło. Owóż mnie on wyznaczył swoim spadkobiercą, bo ja jestem na ziemi jedyny, któremu on jeszcze, jak sądził, mógłby uczynić pewne dobrodziejstwo. Sumienie go ujęło podstępnie. Być może miał też nadzieję, że ja go będę błogosławił, gdybym się po jego śmierci dzięki niemu ujrzał milionerem — i w ten sposób zażegnałbym przekleństwo, którego musiał wysłuchać z moich ust w pańskim pokoju. — Potrójnie zatem oddziałała moja sugestia. Szalenie zabawne, że on jednak potajemnie wierzył w jakiś wymiar sprawiedliwości na tamtym świecie, choć przez całe życie gorliwie temu przeczył. Ale taki jest los wszystkich tych ludzi zręcznych; w obłąkane szaleństwo wpadają już, gdy im się to w oczy mówi. Czują się złapani. Od chwili, gdy Wassertrum poszedł do notariusza, ani chwili nie przestawałem go śledzić. Nocami nadsłuchiwałem, co się dzieje za drzwiami jego sklepu, gdyż każda minuta mogła przynieść decyzję. Zdaje mi się, że poprzez mury usłyszałbym owo pożądane mlaskanie, gdyby wyjął korek z flaszki z trucizną. Godziny może brak, a dzieło mego życia będzie wykonane. Tymczasem wdarł się niepowołany i zamordował go. Pilnikiem. Resztę opowie panu Wencel. Zbyt mi gorzko pisać o tym wszystkim. Nazwij pan to przesądem — ale, widząc, że krew była — rzeczy w sklepie krwią splamione — zacząłem wierzyć, że jego dusza mi się wymknęła. Coś — jakiś subletny, nieomylny instynkt — mówi mi, że jest to zgoła''zgoła'' (daw.) — całkiem. co innego, gdy człowiek umiera od cudzej ręki, a co innego, gdy od własnej: Wassertrum powinien był wszystką swoją krew zabrać ze sobą pod ziemię, wtedy dopiero moja misja byłaby wypełnioną. — Teraz, gdy stało się co innego, czuję się jak odtrącony, jak narzędzie, które uznano za niegodne ręki Anioła śmierci. Ale nie chcę się uchylać. b, a jeszcze posiadam własną krew, którą wylać mogę, jak chcę — ażeby ta za jego krwią szła krok w krok do państwa cieni. Codziennie, odkąd Wassertruma pochowano, siaduję przy nim na cmentarzu i w piersi swojej słucham, co mam czynić. Zdaje się, że już wiem o tym, ale jeszcze chcę czekać, póki słowo wewnętrzne, które do mnie mówi, nie stanie mi się jasnym jak krynica''krynica'' — źródło.. — My, ludzie, jesteśmy nieczyści — i często trzeba długich postów i czuwań, aż w końcu dopiero zrozumiemy szept naszej duszy. — — — W upłynionym''upłyniony'' — miniony. tygodniu oficjalnie zawiadomił mnie sąd, że Wassertrum ustanowił mnie jedynym swoim spadkobiercą. Że ja z tego nawet krajcara''krajcar'' a. grajcar — drobna moneta używana w krajach rządzonych przez Habsburgów. nie ruszę, o tym nie mam potrzeby pana zapewniać, panie Pernath. Będę się strzegł, by „jemu” „tam” jakąś broń dawać w rękę. Domy, które posiadał, puszczam na licytację; przedmioty, których się dotykał, zostaną spalone, a co do pieniędzy i wartości pieniężnych — to po mojej śmierci trzecia część przypada panu. — Widzę już w duchu, jak pan oburza się i protestuje, ale mogę pana uspokoić. To, co pan otrzyma, jest to pańska prawowita własność z procentem oraz procentem od procentu. Dawno już wiedziałem, że Wassertrum przed laty ojca pańskiego i jego rodzinę ograbił ze wszystkiego i teraz dopiero jestem w stanie za pomocą aktów stwierdzić to i wyrównać. Inna trzecia część podzielona zostanie między dwunastu Członków Batalionu, którzy znali jeszcze osobiście doktora Hulberta. Chcę, aby każdy z nich był bogaty i aby uzyskał dostęp do sfer „dobrego towarzystwa” Pragi. Ostatnia trzecia część ma być wypłacona w najbliższym czasie siedmiu przestępcom, którzy popełnili morderstwo z rabunkiem, a którzy z braku dowodów musieli być uwolnieni. Jestem winien to publicznemu zgorszeniu. To więc jest wszystko. A teraz, mój drogi, drogi przyjacielu, żyj szczęśliwie i myśl o mnie często! Twój szczerze oddany i wdzięczny Innocenty''Innocenty'' — imię pochodzące od łac. innocens, czyli niewinny. Charousek”. Głęboko wzruszony, omal nie wypuściłem listu z ręki. Nie byłem w stanie radować się wiadomością o bliskim wyzwoleniu. Charousek! Biedny człowiek! Jak brat troszczył się o mój los. Dlatego tylko, że ja kiedyś ofiarowałem mu sto florenów. Gdybym choć jeszcze raz mógł mu rękę uścisnąć. Czułem to: miał słuszność; ten dzień nigdy nie przyjdzie. Widziałem go okiem wspomnienia: jego płomienne oczy, suchotnicze''suchotniczy'' — cechujący gruźlika. ramiona, wysokie, szlachetne czoło. Być może wszystko to poszłoby zupełnie inaczej, gdyby jaka pomocna ręka w czas''w czas'' (daw.) — we właściwym momencie. pokierowała tym zmarnowanym życiem. Jeszcze raz przeczytałem list od początku do końca. Ile metody było w obłędzie Charouska! Czy on zresztą w ogóle był obłąkany? Wstydziłem się niemal sam siebie, żem tę myśl miał jedną chwilę w głowie. Czyż jego postępowanie nie było dość wyraźne? Był on człowiekiem jak Hillel, jak Miriam, jak ja sam; człowiekiem, nad którym dusza własna przemoc zdobyła — prowadząc go poprzez dzikie otchłanie i zagłębia życia do świata przeszłorocznych śniegów jakiej niedostępnej krainy. On, który całe życie knował''knować'' — knuć, planować. zabójstwo, czyż nie był czystszy niż niejeden z tych, co głoszą wyuczone nakazy jakiegoś nieznanego, mitycznego proroka, unikając zarazem ich wykonywania? On zaś spełnił przykazanie, które mu dyktował przemożny popęd, nie licząc na żadne wynagrodzenie ani z tej, ani z tamtej strony bytu. To, co on uczynił, byłoż czym innym, niż najpobożniejszym wykonaniem obowiązku — w najbardziej tajemniczym znaczeniu tego słowa? „Tchórzliwiec, podstępny, skłonny do zabójstwa, chorobliwy, zagadkowa natura mordercy” — takem formalnie słyszał, jak brzmiałby o nim wyrok masy, która by chciała rozświetlić duszę Charouska stajenną, ślepą latarką. Znowu zazgrzytał klucz w zamku drzwi mojej celi — i słyszałem, jak wepchnięto do niej nowego człowieka. Ciągle jeszcze rozważałem treść listu, tak mnie poruszyła głęboko. Ani słowa nie było w nim o Angelinie, ani słowa o Hillelu. Niewątpliwie: Charousek musiał pisać z wielkim pośpiechem; pismo to zdradzało. Czy też jeszcze otrzymam z jego strony jaki list potajemnie? Liczyłem na jutro, na wspólną przechadzkę więźniów po dziedzińcu. — Tam to najłatwiej ktoś z „batalionu” mógłby mi co wcisnąć. Cichy głos przebudził mnie z rozmyślań: — Czy pan pozwoli, szanowny panie, że mu się przedstawię. Nazywam się Laponder, Amadeusz Laponder. Odwróciłem się ku niemu. Drobny, szczupły, jeszcze dość młody człowiek, elegancko ubrany, tyko bez kapelusza, jak wszyscy będący pod śledztwem, kłaniał mi się z wyszukaną grzecznością. Był wygolony jak aktor — a jego wielkie, jasnozielone, świecące, migdałowate oczy miały tę osobliwość w sobie, że choć były wprost ku mnie zwrócone, zdawały się mnie wcale nie widzieć. — Było w nich coś jakby brak przytomności umysłu. Mruknąłem swoje nazwisko i również się ukłoniłem, po czym chciałem się położyć, ale długi czas nie mogłem odwrócić oczu od tego człowieka, tak szczególnie oddziaływał na mnie jego uśmiech pagodowy''pagodowy'' (neol.) — słowo utworzone od wyrazu „pagoda”, oznaczającego chiński wielokondygnacyjny budynek o przeznaczeniu sakralnym., w jaki układały się jego ładnie wycięte wargi, a ześrodkowany w kąciku ust. Wyglądał prawie jak chiński posążek Buddy''Budda'' — właśc. Siddhartha Gautama, zwany „Buddą”, co oznacza „oświecony”. Daty narodzin i śmierci nie są znane, najczęściej jego życie datuje się na V-VI w. p.n.e. Założyciel buddyzmu. W szerszym sensie: każdy „oświecony”. z różowego kwarcu''kwarc'' — często występujący minerał z grupy krzemianów.: skórę miał przezroczystą, pozbawioną zmarszczek, dziewczęcy, drobny nosek i delikatne nozdrza. — Amadeusz Laponder, Amadesz Laponder — powtarzał mi kilkakrotnie. Co też on mógł popełnić? ----